Renesmee As a Child
by Gazing at Castles in the Sky
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is a year old, but looks like a small ten-year-old, or a big nine-year-old. But what will happen when the Cullen's time in Forks has "expired"? Is moving to Canada really the solution? First story ever!
1. Chapter 1

**(AS/N): This is my first story ever, so be nice, and review- no flames please!! **

**I'm writing this with my BFF, a.k.a Stef.235, and the story is also avalaible in YouTube :)**

**We're not American, neither British, nor Australian- so please forgive any grammar mistakes!!**

**Disclaimer: WE totally own The Twilight Saga *Evil Laugh***

**Aro: What is this? You own the books? Are you trying to provoke us? Do you want to DIE?**

**Us: You can't say that! You're practically exposing yourselves! HA!**

**Aro: Jane, my love, take care of this...**

***Jane smiles and makes us twitch in agony* **

**Us: Fine *sobs* we don't own anything...**

***The Volturi leave the building* **

**Us: or do we...?**

_The story is set when Nessie is almost one year old, but looks like a big nine-year-old, or a small ten-year-old. She still lives in Forks with her family. Jacob visits her every day, and they would talk in Quileute sometimes, the language only them and the wolf pack understood. _

_Her parents wanted her to have a normal childhood, or at least as normal as she could get._

_Nessie had started to grow at a normal rate, like any other human. Therefore her parents wanted to send her to school, but they knew it couldn't be in Forks, because they had already stayed there way too long, and that meant giving one too many explanations._

"I don't know if it's a good idea", said Bella.

"Don't worry, she'll like the house", said Edward reassuringly.

"I still think we should tell her first, before we seal the deal", she insisted

"Bella, I _know_ she'll love it", said Alice, rolling her eyes.

"Plus, Esme knows Nessie's likes; in case she's not convinced, we can always change it to her liking", said Rose, smiling.

"I guess you're right...", conceded Bella, sighing. Edward put her arms around her.

"Stop worrying, please? Oh! And I think we should talk to Jacob first, so he's aware of the idea of us moving to Canada...", said Edward.

"He's not going to be very happy about this, because he will only be able to see Nessie on weekends...", said Bella. After some time, she got the hang of the nickname, too.

"That way our new house won't smell like mutt all the time", said Rose, wrinkling her nose. She headed upstairs.

Everybody else exchanged glances.

"Typical Rose..." they said.

"I heard that!", growled a voice above their heads.

_Guess somethings never change, _thought Bella.

Meanwhile, Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Nessie were on the usual baseball field.

"So, Jasper, why is it that you brought here, so far away from the house?", said Jake suspiciously.

"I thought here would be better to play...", said Jasper simply.

"It is better, uncle Jasper! We have more space!", said Nessie, cheerfully.

"Besides, Rose is tired of looking at you're face", said Emmett glaring at Jake.

"Then she can cover her eyes!", said Jacob mockingly

"Guys, stop it! Don't fight!", said Nessie in a stern voice.

"You're starting to sound like Esme!", laughed Jasper.

"I. Do. _Not_!", said Nessie, sounding suddenly younger than she was.

"Yes, you do! You spend way too much time with her!", replied Jasper. Nessie stuck her tounge out, and crossed her arms.

"So, are we gonna play or what?!", asked Jake.

"You're on, dog. Ready to be crushed?", asked Emmett taunting him

Jake just grinned, "Let's play some ball"

-Back at the house-

"So, it's decided, we're moving to Canada in three weeks, and this is the house we want?", asked Carlisle.

"That's right", said Alice.

"Yep", said Esme.

"Seems like it", said Bella.

"Bella, look at me", said Edward taking her face in his hands, "It will be alright, believe me". He finished with her favorite crooked smile. She smiled back, and nodded, knowing she could trust him.

_I still think we should have told Nessie first..._, Bella thought, not removing her shield, so her husband couldn't hear what was on her mind. It had to be a mother-daughter thing... That was the only explanation to her doubts.

"You guys really think I did a good job with the house?", asked Esme, worrying as always.

"What house?", asked Jake, for he, Emmett, Jasper and Nessie arrived at the house at that exact moment.

Bella ignored Jacob's question.

"Hi, honey, did you have a good time?", she asked.

"Yes! We did! Jake and I beat uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper!" ,her daughter laughed, hugging her mother.

Emmett snorted.

"That's because we let you win, little monster!"

Nessie was about to reply, when Edward picked her up. "Leave her alone Emmett! She could beat you with ease at anything"

"Oh shut up! You're only saying that because she's your daughter! You know I'm right!", said Emmett

"Oh come on, you're way too competitive. You can't admit my little girl beat you, even if it was beginners luck", Nessie glared at him. He winked at her, "although we _all _know, that's _not _the case". Everybody laughed.

Emmett hissed. Just then, Esme said exasperated, "Guys, stop it! Don't fight!"

"I told you so", said Jasper to Nessie, smirking. She just rolled her eyes, thinking, _Ridiculous..._

Edward started laughing.

"You didn't answer my question", said Jacob, glancing at Bella.

She ignored him again.

"Why don't you go change, sweetie? Alice, Rose, could you guys go with her? And Jake, we could give you a ride to La Push if you like", said Bella.

"But I can go running, Bells..."

"I _said_, we could give you a ride", Bella said, shutting him up with meaningful eyes.

Nessie looked at her mother, then at Jake, then back at her mother again. She knew something was going on, and she wasn't a part of it. But when she saw her father looking at her, she just replied,"Fine", obviously mad because she was left out.

"Bye Nessie, see you tomorrow", muttered Jake.

Edward put her down. She gave them all a final glance, and went to the cottage with her aunts.

-At the cottage-

"Ok, so what the heck is going on?", asked Nessie

"W-w-what do you mean? N-n-nothing!", said Rosalie quickly, taken by surprise by her question. _Guess she's smarter than we thought!_

"Yeah, right", Nessie snorted.

Alice sighed. She knew this was coming. That was her niece after all.

"Nothing to worry about, honey. Your parents will tell you soon enough", she said, smiling.

"And when is that exactly...?", Nessie asked, annoyed.

"Oh sweetie, don't be mad. Just be patient, ok?", said Rose.

Before she could answer, Alice muffled her reply by putting a shirt over her head.

Bella and Edward got home after explaining everything to Jake.

"Well, that went better than we expected!", said Bella

"True. Now for the real problem: how will Nessie take it?", asked Edward

They went inside their cottage. Alice immediately went over to Edward and gave him with an expectant look. Edward answered to an unspoken concern of Alice.

"Of course she's been asking questions! She's smarter than all of us put together!", he said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Guess this means we have to tell her, huh?", asked Bella, resigning herself.

"Only if she asks", said Edward.

Bella looked at him skeptically.

"Fine", said Edward, rolling his eyes, "let's go".

**How was that for a beginning? Review please!! :)**

***Jacob enters the room and starts complaining***

"**YOU'RE MOVING THEM ALL THE WAY TO CANADA?!"**

***Transforms***

**Stef.235: awww man! Just great! First the Volturi, now an angry wolf... Just what we needed to end this happy day...**

**CharmedandTwilight31: okay, we kinda have a situation here, so we're gonna go now. **

**Stef.235: who's afraid of the big bad wolf... I am! Let's get the heck out of here!!!**

**Did we say review? We say it again!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter 2!! Hope you all liked the first one. Constructive criticism is accepted; anything to make you guys like our story even more!!**

**Disclaimer: S235: it's mine!**

**CharmedandTwilight31: it's not!**

**S235: it is!!**

**CharmedandTwilight31: it's not!**

**S235: it is!**

**CharmedandTwilight31: it is!**

**S235: it's not!**

**CharmedandTwilight31: HA! Gotcha!**

**S235: Darn... Fine, Stephenie Meyer can take the credit for OUR story...**

**Last chapter...**

"_Guess this means we have to tell her, huh?", asked Bella, resigning herself._

"_Only if she asks", said Edward._

_Bella looked at him skeptically._

"_Fine", said Edward, rolling his eyes, "let's go"._

**Chapter 2: Bad news**

Bella and Edward entered Nessie's room.

"So, are you ready for bed, honey?", asked Bella, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Yes!.... I mean no!...I mean not yet!", Nessie said, a bit anxious.

Bella and Edward sat on her bed with her.

"What is it sweetie?", asked Edward, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Like you don't know!", Nessie glared at him.

"Well, technically, I _don't_ know, Nessie. _I'm _not a mind-reader", said Bella, making Edward smile.

Their daughter sighed, exasperated.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me about that thing you wanted to tell Jacob that you didn't want me to know", she said, pleadingly.

"Come here, Nessie. We need to talk", said Edward. She sat on his lap.

"What's happening? Is there something wrong? Is it something I did?", Nessie asked.

"Of course not! Everything's fine. There's just... something we need you to know", said Bella.

"You know we've been living here for a long time....", started Edward.

"...and everybody thinks we're at college...", continued Bella.

"Yes, and?", Nessie didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"...well, it's time for us to move. Honey, we're moving to Canada", finished Bella.

"WHAT?! Move to _Canada?! _Well... I'm not going then!", she suddenly found herself standing up in the middle of her room, "I'll live with Jacob!"

"It had to happen, Nessie. Sooner or later we had to do this...", Edward said.

"Look at the bright side! You'll go to school, and make new friends!", said Bella, trying to cheer her up.

"But I could go here in Forks! And besides, I don't need any more friends, I have Jake!", said Nessie.

"Honey, you need to be with kids of your same age", said Edward, shaking his head.

"But every kid _my _age is one year old!", said his daughter, trying to make a point.

"You know what I mean..."

Nessie opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it, then opened it again and said, "What did Jacob say?"

"He was wasn't happy at first, but he understands that it's vital for us to do this change...", Bella answered.

"Does that mean he won't come with us?", Nessie asked, although she already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm sorry honey, but that's exactly what that means", said Edward, stroking her hair.

"But don't worry, he'll be able to visit you on weekends", promised Bella.

"It's still not the same...", Nessie said, now crying, "I want to stay here..."

Edward got up, walked over to his daughter and carried her to her bed.

"I'm sure you'll understand honey. I know it's hard, but we'll all get used to it sooner or later.. We have to move", seeing Nessie like this was crushing him. But they had no choice. They could risk everything by staying here any longer.

"Sorry", whispered Bella, kissing her good night.

"I do understand, but I just like it here. The house, my room... Jake...", she looked so sad.

"I know honey, but we are going to go to a nice house, and there's a forest just around the corner, and we'll still have our own house. You'll even get two rooms! One at our house, and one by your grandparents house. So when you have friends over, you get to choose where to hang out", said Edward, trying to convince her. It didn't work.

"Fine... I still don't like it, but if we have to move, we'll move", she sighed, "Good night, mom, good night, dad"

They gave her one last glance, and said good night as well.

"Well, it could have been worse. She could have said that she was running away with Jake!", said Bella, trying to light up the mood.

Edward kissed her on her forehead, "Shush, we don't want to give her any other ideas", he laughed quietly, "Come on, let's get some sleep", he winked.

"Right", Bella rolled her eyes, "like that's possible"

**Well, that's chapter 2!! We really hoped you liked it, but just to make sure, REVIEW!!! :)**

**Come on, there's no harm on clicking the bright green button, right?? You know you want to!! ;)**

**S235: you think they'll review?**

**CharmedandTwilight31: they'd better... *evil glance***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Man, we're on fire! Now, understand us, we're just getting the hang of this! So here it goes!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Us: Hey Nessie, do you know we own you? **

**Nessie: do not!**

**Us: do too!**

**Nessie: Whatever... you guys feel like eating anything? I'm starving!**

**Us: Eh... Ehm... Sure, just, stay away from us when you're eating, ok? And my dog... And my cat... Basically any living thing with blood that's important to us. But you can eat Stephenie Meyer. That way we can officially own the story ;) Breenacole, wanna come along?? As our first reviewer, you rock, so you're invited to come with us.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter...**

_"Well, it could have been worse. She could have said that she was running away with Jake!", said Bella, trying to light up the mood._

_Edward kissed her on her forehead, "Shush, we don't want to give her any other ideas", he laughed quietly, "Come on, let's get some sleep", he winked._

_"Right", Bella rolled her eyes, "like that's possible"_

**Chapter 3- Sneaking out  
**

The next day, Nessie woke up to find her parents were gone for a walk.

"Alice we are mom and dad? Oh, hi Jake", she said grinning. Seeing Jake made her feel so much better.

Jacob just nodded, looking mischievous.

"Walk", Alice just said, while flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Nessie, I have a surprise for you", said Jake, grinning.

"Really? What is it?", asked Nessie eagerly.

"We're going to... the park!", said Jake, beaming, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Right....Sure...", Nessie said, confused,"Whatever you say..."

**(AS/N: The Quileute language will be Spanish- we don't have enough imagination to come up with a whole new language; we'll translate it, though. S235: Well, that must be exhausting, creating a language!-CharmedandTwilight31: Oh shut up! Too much talking!!)**

"La verdad te voy a llevar a la playa, pero no queremos que todos se enteren, si?" (I'm really taking you to the beach, but we don't want everyone to find out, right?), said Jake, winking

"En serio? Nunca he ido!" (Really? I've never been there!), she said excited.

The whole family was used to Jake and Nessie talking in Quileute, so they didn't pay any attention.

"What are you talking about?", asked Rose curiously.

"Not your problem, blondie", answered Jake, "Let's go, Nessie"

"Where are we going?", said Rose.

"We are going to the park", said Jake firmly, "You can't come because it's sunny outside"

"Me llevo mi traje de baño?" (Should I bring my swimsuit?), asked Nessie

"Si, pero cubrete, no quiero que se den cuenta a donde te llevo" (Yes, but cover yourself, I don't want them to find out I'm taking you there), Jake replied.

"Ok, I'll change then", said Nessie.

5 minutes later...

"Lista?"(Ready?), asked Jacob.

"Si. Primera vez que voy a ir a la playa. Que emocion!" (Yes. First time going to the beach! How exciting!!), said Nessie.

"Ok, tenemos que apurarnos antes de que llegue tu papa" (Ok, we need to hurry before your dad gets home), said Jake.

"Tienes razon, si no, nos mata! O mejor dicho a ti" (You're right, otherwise he'll kill us! Or just you), she agreed, grinning.

They said good-bye, and they left.

They arrived at the beach...

"This is so exciting!", said Nessie

"We're here", said Jake

"Awesome", she said, looking at him.

"So, you really haven't been to the beach before?", asked Jake.

"No, you know that", she said laughing.

"You can't swim, then", he understood.

"No", she said, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you", he winked.

-Back at the house-

Edward and Bella arrived at the house some time later.

They are so up to something..., thought Rose.

"Who?", asked Edward.

"Who what?", asked Bella.

"Who is up to something? Up to what?", asked Edward again.

"Nessie and the dog", Rose replied, "But I don't know what"

"Where are they?", asked Bella, looking around.

"They went to the park, or so the mutt say they were", Rose said.

"Why didn't you go with them?", asked Edward, now mad.

"Edward, they deserve some time alone. Besides, it's sunny outside", said Alice. Suddenly her eyes went blank, "well, at least for another hour".

"Ok, but I'm calling then to check on Nessie then", Edward said.

An hour and 15 seconds later...

"It's been an hour and 16 seconds, I'M CALLING!", growled Edward.

But Jacob didn't hear the phone, because he was taking a swim with Nessie.

"That's it, I called three times, and he didn't answer", he said, "we're going to get her, RIGHT NOW!"

He and Bella arrived at the park short after that. They looked around.

"There not here!", hissed Edward.

"Let me call Jake", said Bella, taking his phone.

This time, Jacob did answer.

"Yes?"

"Jacob Black where have you taken my daughter?!", asked Bella, now angry.

"Oh! We're at the park, we're having so much fun!", he said, winking at Nessie, who was running away from a crab.

"Don't lie to me Jacob! We're at the park, and you're. Not. Here!" Bella muttered, trying to control herself.

"Ohh... We're so busted...", Jake said, looking at Nessie climbing on a chair to get away from the stupid crab.

Edward took the phone, "Is my daughter alright? I swear to god Jacob...", he heard a scream from the other end of the phone, "What. Was. That?!"

Jake laughed, "Relax, Nessie just has a problem with a very persistent crab", he said.

"Let me talk to her", Edward hissed.

Nessie, now safe from the crab in Jacob's arms, took a breath before using her best I-didn't-do-anything-wrong-so-don't-be-mad-at-me voice.

"Hi daddy", she said, sounding so angelical, Edward _almost_ bought it.

"Are you ok, Reneesme?", he asked.

"Yes, just fine daddy. Me and Jacob are having a blast at the beach!", she said.

"Don't say blast honey, it's not pretty", Edward said, more calmed now, but trying not to sound too relieved, "You're in a lot of trouble young lady. Put Jacob on, now"

"Okay...I love you daddy!", she said, giving the phone to Jake.

Edward sighed. He couldn't stay mad at his daughter for too long.

"So.. Edward..." Jake started.

"I want my daughter home. NOW!" Edward said.

"Seriously? Man, we just got here!", Jake complained.

"I. Said. Now!", Edward growled.

Jake just hanged up the phone.

"Guess what?", he said Nessie, "Your dad just gave us permission to stay here for another half an hour!"

* * *

**So... To tell you the truth, we wanted to write "Dude, take a Jasper! We just got here!", when Jake is complaining to Edward, but we thought it was a bit inappropriate. :)**

**Edward: Why in heavens did you send my daughter to the beach with Jacob Black?**

**Stef.235: Dude, take a Jasper... Seriously... *rolls eyes***

**CharmedandTwilight3: Besides, why do you worry about Jake? What about that crab that was chasing her, huh? **

**Stef.235: Yeah!... What she said! That sounds scarier to me!**

**Edward: If you don't stop, I'm going to bite you. * lunges for both of our throats***

**Us: Yes! Finally! We're becoming vampires, everybody! BWAHAHAHA!!!**

**Review? Pleeeaaase?? Otherwise, we'll send Edward after you.**

**S235: Hey, I wouldn't mind that *gets a slap***

**CharmedandTwilight3: Snap out of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here is chapter 4. We need some help, readers. How the heck can we do spaces between the paragraphs?? We've tried the whole... "shift+Enter" thing, but it doesn't work. So if you know, tell us! That way our story will be easier to read :)**

**Disclaimer: Edward: You say you own us _one more time...._**

**Us: AHHHHH!! Ok!! We don't own anything!! *run freaking out away from the mad, furious and _perfect _vampire....***

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter...**

"_I want my daughter home. NOW!" Edward said._

"_Seriously? Man, we just got here!", Jake complained._

"_I. Said. Now!", Edward growled._

_Jake just hanged up the phone._

"_Guess what?", he said Nessie, "Your dad just gave us permission to stay here for another half an hour!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4- In Trouble**

Half an hour later...

"We should go Jake, they must be freaking out", said Nessie.

"You sure?", he asked.

"Positive", she replied.

"Ok, fine. Let's go then", Jacob said.

* * *

-Back at the house-

"Don't worry, man. They'll be here any minute", said Jasper.

"Stop trying to calm me, Jasper! I'm worried about my daughter!", Edward said, angry.

"Should we go get them, then?", Bella asked.

"My thoughts exactly", replied her husband.

While running to La Push, Edward and Bella saw Nessie and Jake on their way back with Jacob's car.

Edward almost felt guilty, and thought, _It's true, they won't be able to spend so much time together when we move, I should leave them alone... _But then, he heard Jake's thoughts...

_What's wrong with that dude? Who does he think he is, my boss or something?? Seriously, like _I _would put Nessie in danger... Maybe I should take her for ice cream now. She would like that..._

… and got mad.

"No, she won't, because she's coming home right now!", growled Edward, stepping in front of the car.

"Hey daddy", said Nessie, smiling innocently.

"You know, it was just a thought- ice cream sounds pretty good right now", said Jake, rolling his eyes.

"We're going _home!", _said Bella.

"Why are you so mad?", Nessie asked, confused.

"You should have been home... minutes ago!", said Edward.

"But I thought..."

"You lied to us Nessie...", said Bella, shaking her head.

"No", said Jake stepping up, "I was the one who lied to you guys. I just wanted Nessie to have a good time..."

"You could have told me, Jake", muttered Nessie, looking at the floor.

"Time to go, now. And you", said Edward pointing at Jake, "I don't want you in my house, or anywhere near it!"

"What?!", it was Nessie's turn to be mad, "I wanted to go home with Jake!"

"Not happening", said Edward, taking her out of the car, putting her on his back and starting to run.

"I'll call you when it's... safe for you to come over, Jake..", Bella said, with both amusement for his husband's pointless jealousy and disappointment for Jake's behavior. But then again, if it hadn't been like that, it wouldn't have been Jacob at all, "Bye". She started to run, too.

"Oh just great...", said Jake, standing alone in the middle of the street.

* * *

-They're running-

_Jeez, dad, I can get home by myself. You can put me down, now,_ thought Nessie.

"Ok", said Edward, putting her down.

_Thanks, _shethought.

Bella noticing the tension, asked, "What's going on with you two?"

"I can get home by myself...", repeated Nessie.

"I want you where I can see you", said Edward.

"Aw! Come on! All the time?!"

"Yes, all the time", said Edward.

"Fine", rolling her eyes, "I'll be at the cottage, _where you can see me"_, she said, quoting him.

"When we get there, we have to talk", Bella said.

"About wh....", Nessie started, "Oh, never mind." She started running towards the cottage, where Leah was waiting for her. Edward and Bella arrive short after.

"What are you doing here?", asked Edward, rudely.

"Jake sent me here", she answered, "He wanted me to tell you, and I quote, "Don't punish Nessie for something I did"

"Oh", said Bella, finding that very mature coming from Jake.

"And to tell Nessie", Leah said, turning to her, "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Perdon por mentirte..." (Don't worry, it'll be ok. Sorry I lied to you..)

"Oh", Nessie said, "Then tell him "No importa, pero que por favor no lo haga de nuevo" (Doesn't matter, but please don't do it again), please".

"Ok", said Leah.

"Bye Leah", said Edward interrupting her, "We have to talk to our daughter. So, if you'll excuse us..."

Leah glared at him. "Fine, I guess I'll go", turning to Nessie, she said, "Good luck, kid"

Nessie turned to her father, "Why are you so mad? We just went to the beach!"

"You didn't just went to the beach", Bella said, explaining, "You went behind our backs"

"In my defense", her daughter said, "I didn't know you guys weren't ok with this. I thought it was fine, because you know I won't be able to spend a lot of time with Jake once we move", and before her parents could reply, she said "And in Jake's defense, he just wanted me to have a good time. And let's face it, it's not like the beach is dangerous, and I had Jake with me in any case"

"We were just worried about you honey", Bella said, stroking her hair.

"I was with _Jake_, he always takes care of me, and you know that", she said simply.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright", said Edward.

Nessie sighed, "Are you really going to punish me for something Jake did? Because that's bad parenting, you know? I read it in a psychology book that aunt Rosalie was reading", she took a breath before carrying on, "You're already punishing me by not letting Jake come over, so...", she finished with a smile that looked just like Edward's.

"That's a very smart argument. Too smart. And you're right, you didn't know, but we're not Jake's parents", said Edward, fighting back a laugh.

"And the only thing we can do to make sure it won't happen again, is by teaching Jake a lesson", finished Bella.

"It's still not fair", Nessie said.

"We know", said Bella and Edward at the same time.

Nessie grabbed her Ipod and sat on her bed, thinking. Edward and Bella went to the house, after some convincing from Bella, to give her some space.

* * *

-Back at the house-

"So where did the mutt take Nessie in the end?", Rosalie asked.

"La Push", said Bella.

"I've should have seen that coming...", said Alice.

"There's no way you could have", Jasper said, putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry", said Alice, shaking her head. _I really am useless since Nessie arrived, _she thought, earning a skeptical look from Edward. _You know it's true! Well, at least part of it!_. Edward shook his head, smiling at her being so stubborn.

"Did they at least have a good time?", asked Esme.

"That's not important right now", started Bella, but Emmett cut her off.

"Of course it is! If you're going to do something wrong, do it right! Right Rose?", he said smirking.

If Rosalie could have blushed, she would have. Instead, she just smiled.

"Guys, that's disgusting", said Edward.

"Oh you're one to talk!", said Emmett.

"Not again...", said Alice shaking her head and burying it in Jasper's chest, while the other ones started arguing.

Jasper turned to Bella, "You _do _know she's very upset, don't you?"

"Yes, we do", replied Bella, "But it's the only way to make Jake learn".

"Ok, now, you _do _know that he _won't _learn, right? Old dogs don't learn new tricks", said Rose.

"She knows, right Bells?", said Alice

"Yes, but next time, _if _there's a next time...", started Bella.

"Nessie will stop him. I'm sure she won't let it happen again", finished Edward, not taking his eyes off Emmett.

* * *

**S235: Gods.. I hate Rosalie.**

**CharmedandTwilight3: Me too.**

**Jacob: Me three  
**

**Review!! We L-O-V-E reviews :) Go green, and click the button right now!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Hi everybody! Sorry we haven't updated!! Oh! And we still need to know how to make spaces between paragraphs. Whoever helps us will get a virtual cookie :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**S235: I don´t want to...**

**CharmedandTwilight31: But we have to...**

**S235: *sighs* We...**

**CharmedandTwilight31:...Anything**

**S235: Translation, we don´t own anything**

**CharmedandTwilight31: On with the story

* * *

**

**Last Chapter...**

"_Ok, now, you do know that he won't learn, right? Old dogs don't learn new tricks", said Rose._

"_She knows, right Bells?", said Alice_

"_Yes, but next time, if there's a next time...", started Bella._

"_Nessie will stop him. I'm sure she won't let it happen again", finished Edward, not taking his eyes off Emmett.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 – Talks**

Nessi fell asleep listening to her Ipod, and when she woke up next morning she noticed that only Esme was home.

"Good morning Sweetie, how did you sleep?", she said, giving Nessie a kiss in the forehead.

"Morning Grandma, I slept fine, considering...", she looked around, "Wheres everybody? I´m guessing Grandpa is at the Hospital, right?"

"Yes, he is. Everybody else is out, they had some things to take care of. They´ll be back around noon", said Esme.

"Good", said Nessie bitterly, still mad at Bella and Edward.

"Why?", asked Esme, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"Because if they're gone it's easier not to talk to them", answered Nessie matter-factly.

"Ohhh...", said Esme trying to hide a smile, "Sweetie, you can´t just not talk to them".

"You´re right Grandma... I´ll only talk to them to ask if Jake can come over", said Nessie.

"But...", started Esme. Understanding it was best not to get in the middle of this, she change the subject, "So... Do you want to go hunting?", she asked.

"Yes. I´m starving", said Nessie grinning

They went hunting, and Nessie got all her clothes covered with blood; she's not that neat when it comes to hunting. After all, she is only 1. When they got home, everybody was already there.

"Hey Nessie, how was hunting?", asked Bella.

Nessie turned to her Grandma, giving her a meaningful look. "She not talking to you guys, unless it's about Jacob. Sorry", said Esme recalling her talk with Nessie that morning.

"You go girl!", said Emmett, a little too enthusiastic.

Nessie grinned. "Thanks", she said.

"Don´t encourage her", growled Edward.

"I know your upset, Nessie, but you can´t just not talk to them", said Jasper, repeating what Esme had said a few hours ago. He turned to Alice. "Or can she..?", he asked.

"I... I don´t know, I mean Edward can still read her thoughts", said Alice.

"They can´t make me! Right Aunt Rose?", Nessie said.

"They could, but it will only make things worse...", she replied, while Nessie nodded. " I read it in one of my psy....", started Rose, but was cut off by Edward.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Psychology books", said Edward. _Those books are going to bring so much trouble... We should get rid of them._

Bella lifted her shield. _If she doesn't want to talk to us, let her do it. She _is _right after all, we can´t push her. Besides, it wont last long. I'm sure. _As Edward listened to her thoughts, he gave her a discrete nod, agreeing with his wife.

"Honey if you don´t want to talk to us...", she sighed, "just take your time", said Bella to Nessie, hoping she was right and she wouldn´t be mad too long.

* * *

Two days went by in which Nessie would only talk to her parents to ask if Jake could come over, and the answer was always "_No_". Jake, on the other han, was driving everybody crazy with his constant complains.

-At La Push-

".....I mean it´s been TWO days and a half. I need to see her now... Or I´m not going to be responsible for my actions....", Jacob was saying for the fifth time.

"Jake you need to come down. Not to mention I think doing something is going to make things a lot worse... Just chill, dude. She´ll call", said Seth, trying to calm down Jake.

"She better call fast before he drives us all crazy", muttered Leah.

"She. Will. Call"

"If she doesn't call soon I swear...", started Jake before the familiar ringing of the phone interrupted him. Nobody picked up, they just looked at it.

RING

RING

RING

******(S235: Banana phone!!. *CharmedandTwilight31 glares* S235: Sorry! Carry on now :])**

"Hello...", Jake picked up, hesitantly.

"Hello is this the Black residence, young man?", said a voice.

"Yes....Nessie is that you!?", said Jake, after a few seconds.

"Yeah it´s me... I got you!", Nessie laughed.

"_No_, you _didn´t_. I was just playing along", said Jake, grinning. The other ones looked relieved.

"Sure, sure... Whatever you say. Guess what?", asked Nessie.

"Your parents....", said Jake.

"Exactly!", said Nessie happily.

"Finally!", was the word that the whole pack said when they heard the news.

"Ok. I´m on my way there. See you in a bit kid", said Jake.

"Ok. I´ll wait for you outside.", Nessie replied, and both hunged up the phone.

* * *

Rose and Emmett were in the living room and heard the whole conversation.

"Just when I thought that we´d get rid of that _mutt _and his smell", groaned Rose.

"Don´t worry, it won´t be that bad when we're in Canada", said Emmett.

"We just can't move fast enough", muttered Rosalie.

Rose and Emmett started talking about how life is going to be in Canada. Edward, who was listenning, looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?", asked Bella, putting her arms around his neck.

"I was just thinking, we should go to Canada with Nessie before we move. That way, Nessie can check out her room and tell us if she wants to change something", said her husband.

"I agree. The sooner she sees it, the better. Maybe we should go tomorrow", said Bella.

* * *

**CharmedandTwilight31: Ohh.. Will you take us to Canada?**

**Edward: NO!!!**

**S235: Please!!!!**

**Bella: Come on Edward, don´t be rude...**

**Edward: Are you kidding? They are the ones that sent Nessie to La Push with Jake.**

**S235 & CharmedandTwilight31: We were just trying to make the story more exciting...**

**Bella: *glares* Oh you're right... You can't come.**

**Edward: *smirks***

**S235: Fine, don´t take us. But don´t come running to us when.. *turns to CharmedandTwilight31 and whispers* When what?**

**CharmedandTwilight31: When...when we make a giant plane to crash your Volvo and make Bella spend a week shopping with Alice none stop**

**S235: HA. There.**

**Edward: Someone please help! **_**Review **_**and tell them they can´t do this to us! *glares, them mutters* Stupid writers.. Think they can't make us do anything...**

**Bella: We should provoke the Volturi and send them after them...**


End file.
